


Setting Boundaries (The Role-Reversal Remix)

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [36]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's in a bit of a bind - because Mary put him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Boundaries (The Role-Reversal Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Testing Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253850) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 



"Wakey, wakey, Superman," he heard as his head began to clear and his eyes opened. Tawny light littered the horizon and stars were peeking through the partial darkness.

There was something he was supposed to remember. But, with the slap of a hand against his face, he stopped worrying about things he was supposed to be keeping in the back of his mind. He flinched away from the hand.

"Hey now, Blondie, watch the face," he countered with the only weapon available to him.

"Don't make me gag you," she grumbled as she checked the restraints to make sure they were secure.

Tony quickly realized one other key aspect of his situation – he was quite naked. That seemed important somehow. Especially when fingers that were not his started moving toward his delicate parts.

"What-cha doin' there, Blondie?" he asked the woman as he tried to jerk his hips away from her wandering hands.

Slowly, coolly, she blinked up at him. "Whatever I want, Superman," she told him. "Now pipe down before I _do_ gag you." The blond moved around, gathering items, then stood directly in front of him. It was more intimidating than he ever thought such a posture could be.

The quiet of the night was disturbing, but not as disturbing as watching the woman attach clips to his nipples with that wicked gleam in her eyes. He clenched his teeth through the pinch, but nearly howled when her fingers curled around his cock. "Hold on-" he gasped. "What's going on ungh-" He suddenly found his mouth full of cotton cloth.

"That ought to keep you quiet for a bit." She smirked and stroked the shaft of his cock. "I'm going to have fun with you, Superman."

Tony whined behind the gag. He was finding it a lot harder to play at resisting when he couldn't talk. He twitched his hips away from her touch again. That earned him a slap to his ass and a demand that he remain still.

His defiant streak almost went into overdrive.

It didn't have a chance to get going, because he lost all train of thought when her lips closed over the head of his cock. "Jesus Christ!" he screamed through the gag, only it sounded nothing like the words he was expecting to hear.

When he looked down, there was a blond head working on his cock. And doing it well. Yeah, by this point, any and all attempts to pretend he was hating this or not wanting it were doomed to failure. He wanted to play along. He even tried while she was sucking him off, but his mind couldn't focus on that track while she was doing all of those really amazing things with her tongue.

He mumbled something that his brain sent as 'holy shit', just before the world behind his eyelids exploded into bright white and he all but lost the ability to breathe. The slap to the side of his thigh got his attention. He blinked and looked down at his 'captor', still on her knees on the ground.

"You know, this scenario works a lot better if you actually resist, Superman," she grumbled at him before pushing herself up from her knees.

Tony worked the gag from his mouth. "I'll try to remember to not like your technique for next time," he tossed back with a snort. "Now, are you going to untie me?"


End file.
